The Music Idols Movie 2: A New Generation
The Music Idols Movie 2 is the second movie. Summary Plot Aboard their boat, a female idol dressed in brown and a male idol dressed in green look after the baby idols known as the Music Idol babies and Music Cousin babies. On the way, a red sea serpent threatens them—one of the many forms of Ken, an evil spirit. They escape by following a rainbow up to the sky, while the boat transforms into the Cloud Clipper. There, Mothy gives the group their "emblems", pictures that indicate each character's role or specialty. Zing and Ryuto, as the characters are named, become founders of the Kingdom of Caring, a land which comprises the Mushroom Kingdom and the Forest of Feelings. For the Heroes' first Caring Mission, Zing and stowaway Matcha (one of the cousins) travel to Earth and visit a summer camp for orphans. There, they meet three of its participants: a girl named Maika, and her friends, the duo Yuecheng and Yuki. A boastful boy nicknamed Big Al always defeats them in competitions, and assigns them to trash duty. Maika is unsatisfied at this; she and her friends run away, only to get lost in the woods. Zing soon finds Yuecheng and Yuki, and brings them to the Kingdom of Caring. After they arrive, the children hear a bell toll from the Caring Meter, which tells the heroes how much caring is taking place on Earth. Ryuto and Zing tell them to babysit the idols, before they leave to search for Ken and Maika. Meanwhile, in the woods, Maika meets Ken (as a normal idol) for the first time, and asks him to make her the new Camp Champ. He grants her that wish, telling her she must pay him back with one favor, and heads away while she rejoins her friends. Aware of Ken's potential, Zing and Ryuto move the Idol babies to Tune Town, and the Cousin babies to the Forest of Feelings. Both sets quickly grow up to become the Music Idol Family. Later, while the Idols prepare a party for the Kingdom's founders, Ken enters Tune Town in disguise so that he can capture the whole Family. A cluster of stars, assistants to the idols and Lubba, drives him off; he then morphs into a raging red cloud. The idols shoot light at him from their bellies, forming their "Music Idol Stare"; the cousins also help by using their "Music Cousin Call". Afterward, Zing and Ryuto decide to search for him, and leave the idols to handle missions all by themselves. During their patrol, Luka spots Maika stranded in a canoe within a lake; the other idols and cousins set out to rescue her. Ken fires lightning bolts before the team, and captures many of them with his magic bag— the favor he wanted Maika to do all along. The few Family members at hand determine that she has teamed up with him. This prompts Lui to hold a conference at the Hall of Hearts; Haku, Cul and Maika's friends later join them. That night, Ken's influence causes the other people to wreck the camp. The Idols and Cousins search for the Family members, before Ken imprisons them—first in cages, then inside big rubies hanging from a chandelier. Meanwhile, Yuecheng and Yuki tell Maika of their conviction to rescue the Family from the villain. Feeling guilty, she finally pays him back by admitting what she has done. Despite this, her bargain with Ken is over. Zing, Ryuto, Yuecheng and Yuki enter Ken's lair amid his impending deed; Maika asks him to free the others. While Zing and Ryuto enact their Stare, lightning from his cloud strikes Maika, who screams in fear and gets struck and wounded. With little energy left in her, she crashes down the chandelier with a marble. The Family members, finally free from the rubies, help Zing and Ryuto out. At the sight of a dead Maika, Ken becomes remorseful for his actions. He asks the Music Idols to bring her back to life, but is disappointed that their kindness is not even enough. So he, the Family, Yuecheng and Yuki chant "We care!" enough times to bring her back to life. Soon after, the group quickly leaves the cave as it transforms into an outhouse. Ken becomes a real idol, and everyone is overjoyed. After a swim in the lake, the campers say goodbye to the Heroes and Allies; the former Ken promises to be a better person at camp. The film ends with a message from its narrator, Mothy, and flashbacks of the Music Idol Family's childhood. Trivia *The founders are revealed to be Zing and Gachapoid Ryuto. *Ken appears as a former main antagonist, while Maika appears as a former secondary antagonist. *Hibiki Lui, Kaito, Arsloid, Kobayashi Matcha, Otomachi Una, Haruno Sora, Zatsune Miku, Uni, Yohioloid, Avanna, Honne Dell, Yumemi Nemu, Cul, Lumi, Yowane Haku, Macne Petit, Kagamine Len, Stardust Xingchen, Yuezheng Longya, Meiko, Megurine Luka, and Hatsune Miku are the only characters to also be seen when they were babies in the movie. **However, this only happened from the beginning of the movie to the end of "Growing Up", when they became adults, although they can be seen when they were babies in "Forever Young" when Sora and Arsloid go through the fountain. **Hibiki Shinji is also a baby, but his full appearance as a baby is unknown, as in one scene, he is tucked in bed and his head can only be seen while the rest of his body is covered by a blanket. *SeeU is absent in this movie *Haruno Sora, Zing and Gachapoid Ryuto made their debut. *Haruno Sora is the only new character that is a baby. *The Music Idols and Cousins cried several times as babies. **The first time was when Luka and Yohioloid cried because their sandcastle was knocked over. Ryuto helped them stop crying by putting them to bed and placing pacifiers in their mouths. **The second time was when Matcha cried because Zing met Yuki and Yuecheng. **The third time was when Matcha cried because Zing and Ryuto left, and the other Music Idols and Cousins cried because Matcha is crying. Yuki and Yuecheng helped them stop crying by changing their diapers, feeding them, and putting them to bed so they can sleep. Category:Movies